The Guitarist
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Rukia sees a mysterious guitarist at a club, and she wants to know who he is.


The Guitarist

Another week of school was over, and it was finally the weekend in Karakura Town. Rukia had been invited to hang out with the gang at a popular club on Saturday night. The club was called Naitoraifu (Nightlife). Everyone was going to be there: Keigo, Uryu, Tatsuki, Orihime, Renji, Chad, Mizuiro, Chizuru, and even Yoruichi and Urahara were going to show up. But Rukia was still disappointed, because Ichigo wasn't coming. When she had told him, she had expected the usual I'll-go-but-I-won't-like-it response. This time he had a "previous engagement." Nevertheless, Rukia would go and enjoy it.

Naitoraifu was an all-out riot! Everyone met in front of the door, and the just barely made it past the bouncer. He tried to stop them when Keigo wouldn't stop trying to make him laugh, but he let them pass when he noticed Chad, who was a good foot taller than him, was in their group. The inside of the club was a site to see as well. There was a dance floor in the center that had neon lights under the transparent tiles. Around the floor were the tables and booths that fancy, and wonderful leather seats that could heat up at the press of a button. The gang sat in one of the large booths that could seat up to fifteen people, and they were right next to the stage. The band playing was called Dansupati, and they were beyond awesome. The band consisted of the normal drummer, bassist, singer, and guitarist. As the night went on Tatsuki beat up the waiter, because of his snobbish attitude. Chizuru took her absence to hit on Orihime, but Rukia stopped her in Tatsuki's place. Keigo started crying when Mizuiro left the table to go flirt with a woman nearly twice his age, and Chad was silent. Orihime was bubbly as always, so that gave Rukia someone to talk to. That made Orihime about the only one, since Urahara and Yoruichi went to dance together, "To show these kids how real dancing is done" as they said. Urahara and Yoruichi were doing something close to acrobatic ballroom dancing, quite impressively, but it did earn them many stares. The couple didn't care, though. After awhile, Orihime got lost in the music, leaving Rukia with no one to talk to.

Rukia **really** wished Ichigo was there. Even if they were arguing, they'd at least be talking to each other. Rukia was so bored, and talking to Uryu wasn't an option unless she wanted to be bored even further. Besides, Uryu seemed to be lost in thought while staring at Inoue. _Uryu has that special glint in his eye, hah. He's good for Orihime_, Rukia thought. Her thoughts; however, were interrupted when the guitarist of Dansupati fell off the stage. He had been hit in the head with a flying beer bottle, and he was unconscious. When he woke up from the floor, he began to scream in pain, and he had to be taken to the hospital with a broken leg. _Another factor to bring this __**awesome**__ night down.___The band's singer began tapping on the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me? Excuse me! Thanks… all right, obviously we don't have a guitarist anymore, but we don't want to stop the show. So if anyone in the crowd can and wants to play for us, we'd be thankful… Anyone? I guess not. Well sorry guys, I guess the shows off," the singer announced. A roar of disappointment came from the crowd.

"Wait! I'll play!" a voice yelled out.

"Great! Get on up here!"

A teenager stepped onto the stage. He was wearing a white, button-down shirt and a gray vest along with black pants and a gray fedora that covered his eyes. Other than that, he wore a slight smirk on his lips. The boy picked up the guitar from the stand, and strummed a few chords. He retuned the six-string, and gave a ready-to-go nod to the band. The band started to play again, and luckily, this kid knew all their songs. In fact, he played them better than the real guitarist, but he wasn't as active on the stage. _Dang, this guy's amazing. I wonder who he is. _Rukia pondered his identity as she made mental images of his face. That fedora was annoying; you couldn't tell what he looked like at all. Rukia made a vow: by the end of the night, she would see that guy's face.

The show went on, and cheers were even louder than before due to the increase in the music's quality. People made a mosh pit and jumped up and down. When Rukia looked, she even saw Kisuke and Yoruichi in there with them. Rukia decided to test if the guitarist could hear her.

"Hey! Take off your fedora!" she yelled.

"No thanks!" the guitarist yelled back as he grinned and looked in Rukia's direction. When he saw her, his smile vanished. He immediately looked away, and continued with the show. This made Rukia all the more curious. _Who is that guy? Does he know me from somewhere?_

Rukia had just gotten a slice of cake to take her mind off of the guitarist. She poked at the icing with her fork, and an idea struck her. Rukia smiled maliciously. Rukia slid out from the nearly empty booth, and stood by the empty side of the stage opposite of where the newfound star was. Rukia held the fork behind her head and aimed for the fedora. Rukia threw the fork and watched it whiz through the air and connect with the target. The stabbed fedora flew away and was pinned to a wall.

Rukia blinked a few times. The music stopped playing. Rukia blinked a few more times. Yep, she was seeing right. The revealed guitarist stood before everyone, his bright, orange hair practically glowing in the light. His scowl penetrated Rukia's entire body. Now she knew shy he didn't want to be seen. The guitarist was Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and turned back to the crowd, which was filled of Karakura citizens who at least heard of him either because of his hair or his behavior, which led to his hair.

"I-chi-go! I-chi-go!" the crowd cheered when they recognized him.

Ichigo's eye twitched. He soon stormed off the stage, and out of Naitoraifu altogether. Rukia followed.

"Ichigo! Stop you stupid strawberry!" Rukia demanded.

"What do want, midget?" Ichigo asked coldly, his scowl deeper than usual.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"Obviously."

"No really. I-"

"It's fine, Rukia. I just don't like people talking about me as a mass subject."

"You don't like being popular?"

"Not really… no."

"So when did you learn to play guitar anyway?"

"As a kid. Didn't you notice the guitar that's always in my room against the wall?"

"No I didn't. Why don't you ever play it?"

"I do. When I'm alone."

"Kami, Ichigo. At least play for your friends now and again."

"Yea, I know I should. I just don't because then more and more people will want me to play, and I was never interested in joining an actual band."

"Well, if that's your choice I can't stop you. But knowing you like music is sorta cool."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know. It just shows a different side of you I didn't know about."

Ichigo laughed a little. "Well _I_ never knew you were so interested in me, midget."

"What! I am not interested in **you**! You really are an idiot!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and started to walk away again. Rukia looked down at her feet. She'd lied to him and herself again. Then she did something totally unplanned. Rukia grabbed Ichigo's collar, and pulled his neck down to her head level.

"Ow! Rukia what are you-" Ichigo was silenced when Rukia drove her lips onto his, quite forcefully. Rukia's tongue caressed Ichigo's lips, and he granted her access. As their tongues danced with one another, Ichigo wrapped an arm around Rukia's back. He ran his other hand through her raven-black hair. Ichigo pulled away and saw her eyes, her wonderful eyes.

"I think I'll come back here to play sometime soon. I'll can get you in for free," he said to fill the silence.

"That'd be nice, but I know what would be better," Rukia said, smiling suggestively.

"Making out again?"

"You can read me like a book, idiot."


End file.
